


Voicemails

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

"Potter. I need to call Granger." he burst into Potter's apartment.

"Yeah, uh, just use this." He said to him, startled from him coming in without knocking. So he took a rectangular object, from Draco's view, from his pocket and pressed on the screen.

"Wait, how does this work? Why does it have many numbers?" He panicked while Potter gave the object to him and Draco looking at the bright screen in front of him, figuring out what he is holding in his hands.

"Malfoy, it's on. Say whatever it is you're going to say already." Harry told him.

"Hey, this is Hermione-"

"Granger, uh, I'm-" he looked around, trying to figure out how, his girlfriend's voice is coming out from the object.

"Sorry I'm busy right now. I'll call back-"

"No don't-" he interrupted.

"If it's important leave a message after the tone. Bye."

"Leave..." he ended from his last sentence.

Draco pouted as he thought his girlfriend didn't want to talk to him. He forgot he wasn't alone and kept on frowning. He looked back up to see Potter and Weasley trying to keep their laughter back, by placing their arm to their mouth.

"What?" He grumbled, looking at them, moodily.

"How did the call go, Malfoy?" Weasley sniggered.

"She didn't want to talk to me." He frowned.

"It's probably a voicemail, Malfoy. She didn't talk to you, her recorded voice did."

"Voice what?"

"Voicemail."

"What's a voicemail?" he questioned.

"Uh, it's a muggle thing. A voicemail is a.." he trailed off.

"A what, Potter?" Draco, obviously annoyed by him.

"Well, it is an electronic system that stores messages from other people."

"A what?" Draco said still confused.

Harry takes his phone back from his hand and show it to him. "Okay. So if someone calls me on this phone and if I'm very busy my voice will send a message to the person who is calling. Um, and then when they leave a message or why they're calling I'll know because of this voicemail."

"I still don't under-" Draco got interrupted by a beeping tone from the confusing object Potter's holding.

"Hello?" Potter asked, turning around to face the wall, "No. Malfoy did. Will you want to talk about it? Mm. Okay. Here's Malfoy." He turned from the disgustingly plain wall, from Draco's own point of view, to give the object to him, "Malfoy, it's for you."

"Who is it?" He asked Potter, as he took the object from him. Wondering who would want to talk to him from Potter's rectangular object.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Malfoy." She stated.

"Hermione, I-"

"No. What you did was terrible. I couldn't look at anyone on the face today." She interrupted him.

"I said I was sorry." he quietly whined, not wanting the two behind him to hear.

"Malfoy said sorry?" The two behind him asked each other.

"I hope you mean it." She scolded.

"I do. Please stop ignoring me."

"Do it again and you'll be sleeping outside."

"Okay." He pouted as he stared at the floor.

"Alright I have to go and give these papers to Kingsley. Love you." She told him.

"Mmm."

He took the object with Hermione's voice away from his ear and smiled slightly. Turning around to face Potter and Weasley, they're shocked as to see that turned up line from his mouth, curling as his teeth are showing. "Thanks Potter for that object you gave me."

"Um, do you mean this?" Potter held up his phone.

"Malfoy."

"What is it, Weasley?"

"Whatever it is you did to Hermione, make sure you don't do it again." he told him.

"Why do yo-" Draco glared.

"Because, if you do this again, I'm sure she won't be letting you sleep on the couch but somewhere else than your apartment."

"Were you listening to my conversation Weasley?"

"No, he wasn't. That's just how it works."

"Look, I'm sure she's home by now."

"Fine." Draco sighed, leaving through Potter's front door.

"Finally." Ron sighed out. "What do you think he did?"

"Probably something only Malfoy can do." Harry laughed.


End file.
